chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
One Hundred
Summary Lt. Casey and Dawson apply for permanent adoption of Louie, but quickly discover a hurdle. Firefighter-turned-medical student Jeff Clarke approaches Lt. Severide with an interesting proposition. With hopes of reinvigorating business at the bar, Otis convinces a skeptical Herrmann to throw a bash in celebration of the milestone 100th anniversary of Molly's, but not without complications. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Charlotte Sullivan as Nurse Anna Turner * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Charles Brice as Andre Keyes * Brian Boland as Allen Brookman * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson Co-Stars * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell * Lee Palmer as Judge Deaver * Alex Fisher as Dee Phillips * Antonio Zhiurinskas as Sam * McKinley Carter as Marjorie Brookman * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * J.J. Nolan as Jessica * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes * Kevin Lauerman as Mark * Dana V. Parker as Sandy * Jessie Pinnick as Mandy * Robert McLean as Neighbor * Kenny The Bearded as Party Guy * Jason Goff as Scary Clown * Jamise Wright as Teacher #1 * Claire Alpern as Teacher #2 * Hailey Fyfe as Sedan Passenger * Zyra Gorecki as Stuck Pedestrian Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Roger Grant as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Megan D'Arco as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael A. O'Shea as Executive Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Executive Story Editor * Liz Alper as Story Editor * Ally Seibert as Story Editor Background information and Notes 100th Episode in Chicago Fire Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Fire episodes